The Motley Crew: Pranks
by Sparrow789
Summary: Our favorite pirates pull a prank on Davy Jones! But you'll never believe who thinks of that idea...


**Okay, so i thought to just do a funny little thing about the main characters of potc, and might use this for a little series of stories. my next idea for them is going to... HERSHEY PARK.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POTC**

The Motley Crew: Pranks

"Okay, so what should we do tonight?" Jack asked a group that consisted of Will, Elizabeth, Angelica, Barbossa, Gibbs, Blackbeard, and Jack the Monkey. "Well, we could throw eggs at people's houses," Will suggested. "Oh, I see why Jack calls you the whelp now," Angelica said. "Hey! Not nice!" Will shouted. "Pirate," she answered him. "Okay, back on topic. Barbossa, any ideas?" Jack said. "I thought of breaking in the bakery and stealing all the bread an stuff and replacing it with rubber ducks," Barbossa said. "That's the second stupidest idea I've ever heard!" Blackbeard roared. "Oh, what, you have a better idea then!" Barbossa retorted. "As a matter o' fact I do!"

"And what's that!"

"Yes, what exactly is it," Jack asked. "Since Davy just drank his tenth bottle of rum a few minutes ago, I thought that we could seek into his room when he's sleeping and draw on his face and do other funny stuff to him," Blackbeard said. "That is the most brilliant idea I've ever heard!" Jack shouted. "Okay, so this is what everybody'll do. Lizzie, you'll be in charge of getting quill or anything you can write on him with. Barbossa, you'll go get stuff from the bakery, I don't care what you get, but get really disgusting stuff in bread form, alright? Umm, Will, I guess you can get eggs from your previous little scheme and be useful for this one. Gibbs, get string. Angelica, you'll be in charge of whipped cream," Jack said. "And what will you and the monkey do?" Elizabeth asked. "We have the most important job. Tying his tentacles together," he answered. That got the whole group laughing hysterically.

So, they all went their separate ways to get the items they needed for their ultimate prank on Davy Jones. When everyone was accounted for, they crept into Davy's room and put everything on the ground.

"Okay, we'll need to do this quick. Will give me an egg," Jack asked. Will handed him the egg and Jack cracked it open over Davy's face. Everyone stifled in a laugh as Davy didn't even stir. Jack motioned for another and cracked it over Davy's mouth. Elizabeth laughed so hard, that she clung onto Will to hold her up. Will put his hand over her mouth to quiet her laughing. Now, Jack wanted Gibbs's string. He gave it to Jack and Jack tied Davy's crab claw together. Now, Jack moved on to Barbossa's bakery items. One of them was a raisin bagel, the food he knew Davy Jones hated the most. He put it in Davy's mouth, so now when he woke up, he was tasting raw eggs and a raisin bagel. Then, Angelica handed Jack the whipped cream and Jack put it all over Davy's clothes. He also put a lot in Davy's hat so that, when he put it on, his head was covered in the cream. "Alright, Lizzie, the quill," he whispered. She handed it to him and he went to town drawing on Davy's face. "Watch this," Jack whispered. He drew what looked like a heart over where Davy's heart should be. "Oh, that's cruel," Barbossa laughed. "Uh... nope, not really," Jack answered. Jack whistled for Jack the Monkey to come over to him. Together, they tied Davy's tentacles together, and Jack braided one of the sets. "Alright, we're done! Let's go!" Jack whispered. "Wait, wait, wait! I wanna do something!" Blackbeard said. "Uh, okay," Jack said. Blackbeard smiled and raised his magical sword. The ropes in the room were tangling around Davy and hung him upside-down, but all the whipped cream, eggs, and bagel stayed in place. "I want one of those," Jack said. "C'mon! Let's go now!" Blackbeard said.

* * *

><p>"SPARROW!"<p>

"Oh goodie, he's awake," Jack sleepily said, getting out of his bed. He walked into everyone's room to wake them up and brought them to Davy's room. They all let out a roar of laughs and fell to the ground. "GET ME DOWN FROM HEREA!" Davy screamed. "Yeah, sure. We'll get right on that," Jack replied. After a few hours, Jack and Barbossa did get Davy down and Davy went crazy. They eventually had enough of his Scottish yelling and hit him over the head with one of the rum bottles he drank the night before. And that was the Motley Crew at their best... Pranks.

**Hope you liked it! More to come from the Motley Crew!**

**~Sparrow789**


End file.
